1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particular to a playing method of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a disc player is capable of playing a disc. When the disc player abnormally turns off while the disc player is playing a disc, the disc player may play the disc from a start position, and not from the position where the disc player stopped playing when the disc player is restarted. As a result, a user will view or listen to repeated contents, and it is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.